


To The Ends of The Oceans

by edanasis



Series: Battleship Fandom [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edanasis/pseuds/edanasis
Summary: Eren and Levi visit the ocean after the war is over.





	

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Eren grinned. "Even better than Armin's books." He stared out across the water, watching the evening sunlight dance and sparkle across the waves. Levi didn't reply, simply nodding his agreement from his spot beside the younger man. Eren spoke again, breaking the gentle silence. 

"I'm really, really happy to be here. I can't describe how it feels. We've sacrificed so much for the sake of humanity; we've lost so many people to win this war. And we succeeded--it was, eventually, worth our own pain to free the people and reclaim the world." Eren cracked a bittersweet smile. 

"You know," he cleared his throat, "I used to wake up every morning and think to myself, 'Today, we'll take a step forward.' And every night, I would lie awake for hours wondering when that next step would happen. Eventually I began to give up on the idea and would lay there for so long that before I realized, it was already morning. I stopped waking up with determination because I never slept off the failures.

"I began to question every action of mine. If I wasn't busy debating the reasons behind my training, I was plagued by nightmares. I was falling apart." Eren paused and swallowed, tightening his grip on the piece of fabric in his rough, calloused hands. 

"And then you walked in," he whispered, gaze dropping briefly to the old cravat he held. "You immediately chased away the dark and pulled me back to my feet, teaching me how to use them to carry me on. You took my hand and promised to never let go, and so I fell in step beside you--and although I was constantly one step short, you always managed to convince me that it was alright."

Levi stared at his hands, then at Eren; his stoic facade crumbling slowly. Brick by brick, word by word, the coldness was disappearing from his expression, only to be replaced by emotions much more genuine. 

"I still remember the first time you told me you loved me," Eren chuckled. "You thought I was asleep and whispered in my ear, 'I love you to the ends of the oceans.' At first I was surprised, because you always scoffed at the idea of an endless body of water. It took a lot of self control to not laugh out loud."

Levi blushed lightly and shoved his hands in his pockets, toeing the pale sand with a soft scowl. Eren chuckled again.

"You have no idea how much those words meant to me. You saved me from myself, and became my solid pillar of support. You showed me that this war wasn't just about killing titans to save humanity as a race, but also to save and keep our own humanity. Humanity that, when it was slipping from my fingers, you shoved back to me within my grasp. You caught me when I fell and always had my back, even when I didn't have yours." Eren trailed off, playing with the cloth. Levi smiled gently and shook his head, wishing he knew the right thing to say. But no words could form, and he could only watch as the tears slowly began to drip down Eren's tanned cheeks. 

"And even then, you never blamed me. You showed me that special kindness that only you have." Eren squeezed the cravat like a lifeline--because, at the moment, that's exactly what it was. "So I want to say thank you one last time, Levi. Thank you for saving me. Thank you for teaching me, for helping me, and for being beside me through it all. Thank you for loving me. But most of all, thank you for never giving up--on me, and on our humanity. You've done well. I'm proud to have been called your friend, and honored to have been even closer than that." 

Eren lifted the cravat into the air, letting the wind snag the ends as the waves lapped at his toes.

"But this is goodbye, Levi. Thank you, and don't ever forget that I'll always, always love you. I'll love you to the ends of the oceans."  
And as Eren released the silky white cravat into the breeze, the figure that could no longer cast a shadow in that world also blew away, departing with one final, loving glance of his own. 

And the cravat sank slowly to the sandy floor, pulled by the relentless currents towards the ends of the oceans, where Levi would wait patiently until the day Eren would join him.

**Author's Note:**

> My friends hate me for this one shot


End file.
